De la nécessité de partager ses biens
by Azilia07
Summary: / L'étrange village / Le professeur Layton aime le dénuement de sa chambre vide et comble Luke de mobilier superflu, au point que le pauvre garçon ne sait plus quoi en penser.


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers de Level-5  
**Prompt : **ascétisme - Le professeur aime le dénuement de sa chambre vide et comble Luke de mobilier superflu, l'avalanche de cadeaux bouleverse le petit  
**Notes :** Prompt soumis à la communauté kinkenstock.

* * *

Cette enquête à laquelle participait Luke était l'une des plus curieuses qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et le cadre des investigations ajoutait à tout ceci une touche que n'aurait pas renié un artiste en manque d'inspiration. Chaque habitant vous soumettait une énigme tarabiscotée pour le seul plaisir de vous voir malmener votre fragile intelligence. Luke y voyait presque les répliques d'un bizutage afin de voir si lui et le professeur étaient dignes de demeurer au sein du village. Que lui soit mis à l'épreuve ne le dérangeait pas : c'était l'occasion de prouver au professeur qu'il était digne de devenir son assistant, tel un Watson secondant un Holmes. Mais que les capacités de l'illustre Hersel Layton, professeur d'archéologie à l'Université de Gressenheller et détective privé à ses heures perdues, soient remis en doute agaçaient le garçon.

- Professeur, je n'aime pas cet endroit, avoua l'enfant en trottinant derrière l'homme qui marchait d'un pas rapide.  
- Voyons Luke, ce village est charmant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as un aussi mauvais jugement.

Le garçon préféra ravaler ses arguments. Il trouverait les lieux charmants sans cette avalanche d'énigmes qui l'obligeaient à se nourrir d'aspirines tous les soirs – quand il ne s'écroulait pas sur son lit dès qu'il avait passé la porte de sa chambre. Si on pouvait appeler chambre cette pièce vide ne contenant qu'un lit. Les deux dernières chambres de l'unique hôtel du village avaient eu cette particularité de ne contenir aucun meuble lors de leur arrivée. La propriétaire, Béatrice, leur avait conseillé de répondre aux énigmes des villageois pour obtenir quelques meubles de première nécessité. Avant la fin de leur première journée, les deux enquêteurs avaient réussi à obtenir chacun un lit. Ce qui était déjà un luxe.

- Vous savez où commencer l'enquête professeur ?  
- Pas encore, et je pense profiter de cette journée pour améliorer le mobilier de ta chambre Luke.

Luke cligna des sourcils, ses yeux ronds s'écarquillant davantage. Il reprit ses esprits quand Layton poussa la porte du restaurant. La sonnette signalant l'entrée d'un client avait à peine fini de tinter que Luke se rua à la suite du professeur.

- Mais professeur, l'enquête est plus importante, non ? On doit en apprendre plus sur la Pomme d'Or et la mort de...  
- Aucun être humain ne peut mener une brillante réflexion s'il ne peut se reposer dans un lieu agréable, argumenta Layton, tout en relevant de l'index son haut de forme. Je vais demander à Michel s'il n'a pas encore une de ses énigmes amusantes pour résoudre la perte de son verre gradué.

Luke se laissa tomber sur une chaise, posant son fidèle sac à bandoulière à ses pieds. Il ne comprenait quel lien il y avait entre le fait qu'il vive dans une chambre dénuée de tout mobilier, et l'enquête. Si le professeur trouvait cela important c'est que cela devait être vrai. Ne voulant pas profiter de ce moment d'oisiveté pour se tourner les pouces, Luke s'intéressa à un autre client qui lui proposa une énigme basée sur les échecs. La langue tirée, les sourcils froncés, le garçon s'attela à sa tâche, déplaçant les pièces sous l'oeil du client.

- Alors mon garçon, as-tu trouvé la solution ?  
Luke leva des yeux émerveillés vers son modèle de perfection, montrant le plateau de jeu d'échecs. L'homme fut bien forcé d'avouer que son énigme avait été résolue et donna le prix qu'avait gagné le garçon. Ce dernier eut un bref cri de ravissement devant l'objet que lui tendait le joueur d'échecs.

- Un violon ! Je vais pouvoir continuer à m'entrainer, le mien est resté dans la Laytonmobile !  
- Je crois bien que c'est ton jour de chance mon garçon, sourit Layton.

L'enfant sentit ses joues rosir de fierté quand la main du professeur se posa sur sa tête, secouant son béret à défaut de ses cheveux. Rayonnant d'avoir su prouver ses capacités, Luke suivit à nouveau le professeur, tel un poussin qui ne voulait pas quitter le sillage de sa mère.

***

La lune dispensait une faible lumière, la seule qui éclairait cette petite chambre peu meublée. Luke regarda les acquisitions de la journée. Une pile de livres posée dans un coin, retenue par un puissant ruban – elle terrifiait presque Luke qui ne savait pas comment il pourrait tous les lire tant les ouvrages étaient nombreux. Rangés dans une bibliothèque leur nombre aurait été moins impressionnant; quoique la bibliothèque du professeur l'avait toujours terrifiée avec sa stature et tous ses livres qui formaient comme des dents, parfaitement alignées. Un bureau rendait la présence du lit moins solitaire – il rappelait à Luke les journées passées, penchés sur un tel meuble, concentré sur un ouvrage ou un exercice ardu.

Prenant le violon qu'il avait posé dessus, le garçon voulut s'asseoir sur le lourd fauteuil que lui avait offert le professeur - alors que le prix lui revenait de droit ! Mais Luke s'enfonça dedans, tel Boucle d'Or qui veut prendre ses aises sur le siège du père Ours. Non, il était bien trop moelleux. S'extirpant avec peine de ce piège de tissu, Luke préféra ouvrir la fenêtre. La lune brillait, solitaire et désolé. Repensant à ce meurtre qui avait eu lieu dans la demeure Reinhold, il fit courir l'archet sur les cordes de l'instrument. Une musique plaintive en sortit. Fermant les yeux, Luke guida l'archet pour exprimer en notes ses sentiments sur cette enquête.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Layton entendait les notes maladroites de son jeune assistant. La musique n'était pas massacrante, mais elle aurait fait dresser les cheveux d'un éminent violoniste. Le professeur se contenta de faire abstraction de ce son, tâchant plutôt de profiter de la soirée pour repenser à cette énigme de la Pomme d'Or. Buvant une gorgée de thé, l'homme dut tout de même avouer qu'il aurait volontiers préféré le fauteuil – qu'il avait offert gracieusement à son assistant – que ce plancher peu confortable.

***

La situation empirait soir après soir. L'infortuné Luke devait presque pratiquer l'escalade pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'à son lit. Les objets s'entassaient dans la pièce de quelques mètres carrées ne laissant plus aucune place au vide. Son pied tapa contre une vieille bouteille qui roula au sol, stoppant dans un tintement contre l'imposante statue du baron Reinhold. Ravalant des insultes britanniques que n'aurait jamais du tolérer son jeune âge, Luke finit par arriver jusqu'au radeau flottant au-dessus de cet mer de chaos : son lit. S'allongeant sur les draps, il se laissa aller à un état proche de la somnolence mais qui révélait plus de la réflexion.

Il devait dire au professeur qu'il ne pouvait plus accepter ses cadeaux. Cela le touchait de voir ce grand homme se soucier de son confort, de vouloir qu'il ne manque de rien malgré les difficultés de l'enquête. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas continuer à dormir entouré de tout cet attirail qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un antiquaire. Quelle nécessité avait-on de posséder deux tapis qui – manque de place – devaient se chevaucher l'un sur l'autre ?

Luke continua son inspection de la pièce, relevant tout ce qui clochait et ne concordait pas avec sa vision des choses. Le tabouret était trop dur, pire que le plancher. Le vase vide posé sur la table n'avait aucun charme et ne faisait que démontrer que la pièce manquait d'une touche florale. Le porte-chapeaux qui flanquait la porte d'entrée n'avait aucune utilité : tout comme le professeur ne quittait jamais son couvre-chef, même pour dormir. Le tableau accroché au-dessus du lit était peut-être beau, mais Luke ne pouvait pas en apprécier la splendeur : il avait plus de connaissances en géographie et en psychologie animale qu'en techniques picturales. Non cette chambre ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait l'impression de dormir dans celle d'un autre.

Se levant d'un bond, le garçon fit le tri dans ses biens, départageant ceux qu'il appréciait de ceux qu'il voulait offrir à une personne qui saurait les traiter avec plus de respect. Il fit une croix sur la statue du baron : le professeur l'avait déplacé avec efforts jusque chez lui, il ne se sentait pas capable de déplacer le granit jusqu'à sa porte. Les bras chargés, bloquant les objets contre ses flancs, Luke traversa l'espace qu'il avait dégagé jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du professeur. Tapant du pied contre celle-ci, il s'annonça. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir un visage au crâne couvert par un chapeau haut-de-forme.

- Un problème, Luke ?  
- Je-je viens partager mes affaires avec vous professeur, balbutia Luke, rougissant presque.

Levant un fin sourcil, Hersel Layton ouvrit davantage sa porte, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son assistant. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux devant le dénuement de la pièce : elle ne contenait qu'un lit, un service a thé posé à même le sol sur une serviette servant de nappe et un gramophone éteint. Alors que lui croulait sous le luxe. Comment le professeur pouvait-il vivre là-dedans ? Luke voulut lui poser la question, mais comme lisant dans ses pensées, le détective fut plus prompte que lui.

- Sais-tu Luke que dans certaines religions on prône l'absence de tout luxe et excès pour mieux parvenir à une félicité spirituelle et à une réflexion mieux menée ?

Luke secoua négativement la tête. Néanmoins il n'adhérait pas à ce précepte. Le professeur méritait de dormir dans un meilleur endroit que celui-ci.

- Mais vous ne voulez-pas au moins quelque chose, professeur ? Une lampe, une chaise ?  
- Voyons Luke, tu en as plus besoin que moi.  
- S'il vous plait, professeur !

Les yeux de Luke semblaient contenir des larmes qui refusaient de glisser sur ses joues. Avec ce regard implorant et ses joues rougissant de gêne, le garçon fit plier l'éminent professeur d'archéologie. La main d'Hersel Layton se posa sur l'épaule de son assistant.

- Je crois qu'un gentleman ne peut refuser un tel acte. Montre-moi ce que tu me propose pour meubler mon maigre logis, mon garçon.

***

Luke soupira de bonheur en s'enroulant dans ses draps. Sa chambre était maintenant bien mieux meublée et agencée, respectant ses goûts. Plus de fossile curieux s'effritant sous ses doigts, plus de plante verte curieuse, de vase vide et de livres aux titres effrayants par leur complexité. Il vivait désormais dans une chambre à l'image de celle de tout enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

Se retournant dans son lit, le regard du garçon capta l'éclat de la lune. Suivant le fin rayon qui était tracé dans sa chambre, le garçon émit un cri étranglé. Tremblant, honteux, il traversa pieds nus la chambre jusqu'à la porte du professeur. Loin de s'étonner de voir celui-ci sans haut-de-forme, serrant l'ours en peluche contre lui, Luke ravala un sanglot.

- Professeur, puis-je dormir avec vous ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer que, depuis que sa chambre était moins encombrée, il pouvait voir le regard effrayant de la statue du baron.


End file.
